


The use of punishment

by TD84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Peter Parker, Dark Character, M/M, Punishment, Self destructive Peter Parker, Spitroasting, Tony Stark actually wants Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TD84/pseuds/TD84
Summary: Peter Parker is headed for the headmaster's office, due for punishment. It gets better than he hoped for.





	The use of punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a fan of Tony/Peter (much less Tony/Peter/Steve), but I really wanted to write some smut, and so here it is.

"Mister Stark will see you now."  
Peter gave a smile in return, though his lips were twisted too tight, sarcasm taking the place of gratitude. But of course the moronic assistant didn't even look at him as she waved him through. And even if she had done, she probably wouldn't have recognized such a sentiment in the face of the young Peter Parker, who up until a couple of months ago was the poster boy for good behaviour. Lately though, all of that had been burnt to the ground, with Peter's hands still smelling of the gasoline he poured on the fire. Aunt May wouldn't talk to him - which was a good thing. Ned spent half his time ignoring him, half his time looking miserably on as Peter did his utmost to alienate every single person he had ever cared about. Nothing mattered. Peter had never felt so free. And in an attempt to get at his former favourite teacher turned headmaster Tony Stark, he had spent the afternoon trashing the lab with a baseball bat.

Stepping into mister Stark's new office, he was surprised to find that mr Rogers, the P.E. teacher was sitting in one of the armchairs. It was obvious that the two men had been having a meeting, and he wondered why he'd been sent in before it was over. At the same time, a perverse feeling of accomplishment ran through him as he met mr Rogers' eyes and saw the disappoinment in them.  
"I'll leave", Rogers said and moved to get up. "We can carry on this conversation later."  
"Don't", mr Stark interrupted him. "This won't take long. Besides it's good to have a witness."  
Peter looked at mr Stark, who still hadn't even looked in his direction, but had kept his eyes on Rogers.  
"The school board have some conservative views on punishment."  
With those words he finally turned to Peter who tried to keep his eyes in his, but soon had to look down. He blushed a little from the anger over the fact that mr Stark still held power over him, even when he was so obviously not even trying. The look in Stark's eyes had been uncommitted, and Peter remembered hearing rumours about how the new headmaster had fought long and hard not to be given the title. The man who had shown off in technology class, managed to spell bind every student he ever taught, earning crushes from anyone with hormones, was no longer there. Still, his mere presence affected Peter, and the fact that the havoc he'd wrecked on the lab didn't seem to bother Stark at all, upset him. He just wanted to get to him somehow. To hurt him. For the fire to claim more victims. Looking back up at Stark he noticed that he had already gone back to looking at Rogers when he gave the order.  
"Pants down, bend over my desk."

So it was true. Peter bit his lip to hide a smile from forming. Apart from rumours that mr Stark had tried to refuse the job, there had also been rumours that he was fighting the new school board tooth and nail on their view on discipline and their demanded form of punishment. And also that he was losing. Secretly Peter had been hoping they weren't just rumours, because ever since the first lesson he'd been to of mister Stark's, he'd pictured this. Admittedly, before everything changed, his fantasies hadn't been quite as derogatory as they had been of late, but then his enjoyment of them had only grown from their getting worse.

Unbuttoning his pants and sliding both them and his boxers down to bare his behind he walked over to the desk and leaned down on it. In his line of vision he could see mr Rogers shifting uncomfortably in his chair, and even though a part of him wanted to smile at the man, he averted his eyes and looked at the floor before him. He could hear mr Stark digging around in a desk drawer and then finding whatever he was going to use. Hearing the man move about he then felt a smack, realizing it was a ruler that was the weapon of choice. He gasped a little from the shock, and was then almost disappointed that Stark hadn't hit him harder. In fact, the first couple of lashes were so weak, he almost didn't flinch. But then he noticed mr Rogers moving about in his chair once more, and for some reason he realized the discomfort that had the man change position was different from before. Mr Stark must've noticed this also, because he made a short pause, before bringing the ruler down once more, significantly harder. Peter couldn't stop a gasp, louder this time, from the surprise, the pain, and the arousal. The lashings continued, but now they were coming in uneven intervals, having Peter tense in delightful terror, trying to anticipate the next one. He let a small moan break through, and this had Rogers move again.

"He's enjoying this", the P.E. teacher said, voice tense and uncomfortable.  
Stark paused once more, and Peter could almost hear the grin on his face as the man replied.  
"Is he?"  
Then he suddenly felt a hand pressing down on his lower back, as if to hold him in place. The ruler was thrown on the desk beside him and Stark used his other hand to reach in between Peter's thighs. Another moan escaped him as the older man grabbed a hold of his cock, which had been hard for some time.  
"You're right", Stark said. "He is enjoying it. That's no good."  
Peter tried to jerk his hips, to get the hand around his cock to move, but it was just holding still. It was torture, and he tried to look around to see mr Stark's face. When he saw that it was still ignoring him to look at mr Rogers, he too turned towards the other man.  
"Do you think I should find some other way of punishing this boy?" Stark then asked, to which mr Rogers just nodded.  
"Right then."  
The grip of his cock was released, to Peter's huge disappointment, but before he could voice it he heard the sound of pants being unbuttoned. His heart took a jump, but he was still being held down against the desk by a strong arm, and couldn't look to confirm what was happening. No need, he then felt it just fine, as the tip of mr Starks cock found its way to his entrance and started pushing to get inside. Instinctively, he struggled to get away inspite of this being what he had dreamt of, but there was nowhere to go, and feeling a splash of saliva hit his asshole, he whined in shared fear and arousal. Stark's cock broke the entrance, and without pausing for him to adjust kept going. Peter's vision went black from the pain and divinity of the feeling. He'd never taken a cock before, and the size of the toys he'd been playing around with paled in comparison to this. The width and the length of it was amazing, it felt like mr Stark was pushing into him forever. And just as the pain was starting to push him into a panic, a fear of not being able to take all of his headmaster, he felt mr Stark's hip bones press against him. And as Stark remained there for a moment, Peter just revelled in the feeling of being completely filled up. The man then began pulling out, only to start pumping into him, hard and steadfast. 

Peter was barely concious, he was so turned on from being used in this way, but suddenly Stark's voice registered in his dazed mind.  
"Go on Steve, I think the kid needs it."  
Peter opened his eyes, only then realizing that mr Rogers had gotten up and moved towards them, and was now standing with his cock in his hand just in front of his face. Before he could react, Stark pushed in extra deep, which made Peter gasp out loud. Mr Rogers seized that moment to push his cock into his mouth, and started fucking him. Peter was now being pushed deep into from both ends, and even if he wanted to move, there was no way he could escape. Both men were grunting above him, ignorant of his enjoyment, and suddenly he could feel them both up their pace. Their obvious arousals turned him on even more, but before he could edge closer to his own climax he heard Rogers curse and then a big wave of cum flooded deep into his throat. A tight grip of his hair made sure he had no choice but to swallow, and as Steve was pumping his load into him he could hear Stark building up behind him. And just as Rogers let go of his hair and pulled out of his mouth, the other man came deep and hard inside him.

Mr Rogers had moved to the other side of the room to rearrange his clothes, and mr Stark was grinning in his direction, ignoring Peter and his still throbbing hardon.  
"Here kid", he said, handing him some paper napkins. "Clean yourself off with these and get lost."

Back in the corridor, Peter made his way straight to the toilets, hoping he could get Flash to come finish him off. And he was already trying to think of what next to do that would warrant another punishment.


End file.
